


Monster energy drink

by Soft_hours (orphan_account)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst?, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, it's late and i'm sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-18 01:05:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Soft_hours
Summary: Gaara never mentioned his family to Gaara, but it's inevitable that he would meet them. Lee is less than pleased with his home life.





	Monster energy drink

**Author's Note:**

> This title was inspired by the mango monster energy drink I drank yesterday. Shout out to that mango drink, you were the best.

      Lee didn't really know how he managed to do it. One day he was a happy guy with friends, the next he was a happy guy with friends, and a boyfriend. His boyfriend, Gaara, had been sitting on a bench outside of the school, and Lee marched right up to him and politely asked him out. Surprisingly Gaara said yes, genuinely, not as a cruel joke. One year later they are still going strong. Lee had found out that Gaara is a very private person, and it takes a long time for him to trust someone. Which just fueled Lee on more, to be trusted by Gaara would be an amazing achievement.  

      After the first year of blushing, clashing teeth, hand holding, and awkward hugging Lee feels like he's gone far with Gaara. At first, Gaara wouldn't even let Lee get close to him to hold his hand. But just like Gai had told him he would, Gaara warmed up to Lee, now they kiss to say hello, and yo say farewell. And Lee couldn't be happier, of course, there were things Gaara hadn't told him about, but Lee was perfectly content. Although if he said he wasn't curious about some things, he'd be lying. Naturally, Lee would like to know why Gaara moved to Konoha, or why he drank so much monster, but the thing that Lee thought most about was Gaara's family. Why had Gaara never talked about the siblings Lee knew he had? Why did Gaara only ever go to Lee's house, why didn't he want Lee over at his house? Even though Lee thought like this constantly, he would never even think of asking Gaara. Well maybe he'll ask about the monster energy drink, that seems safe. But out of all of these questions he has, he never expected the biggest one to be answered first. So he was understandably surprised and confused when Gaara invited Lee over to study at his house. At first, Lee was going to question if that would be ok, but he decided against it. 

      So now here he is walking down the street that Gaara had texted him. The houses were surprisingly big, most having fancy gates with codes. Lee stopped at the fifth house on the left, the house that Gaara had told him to go to. The house in front of him was a large, Spanish style house, just like one you'd see in Suna. There was a black gate in front, with spears of the top to stop intruders, Lee stood there for a second before texting Gaara.  

 

 **Lee:** _Here_

 **Gaara:** _Ok_

Lee stood there for a second, waiting for something to happen. Sure enough, the gates slowly pulled apart, opening for Lee. Stepping through the gab Lee saw the door open and Gaara slipped out, motioning for Lee to come over. Lee smiled and ran over to Gaara, grabbing his waist, lifting him up and kissing him. 

"I've missed you my lovely," Lee smiled putting Gaara down.

Gaara went to say something when he heard a gasp, in the doorway his older brother, Kanuro, stood with a pudding cup in his hand. For a second Gaara stood there stunned, til Kankuro burst into a laugh that could rival Lee's in volume. Kankuro doubled over, holding his stomach, his pudding cup fallen to the ground. Gaara's face morphed into an annoyed frown, he put his hand on his hip and waited for his brothers laughing fit to pass. After a whole minute Kankuro finally calmed down, he bent over, picking up the pudding and smirked at Gaara

"Dad is gonna kill you," He said walking away with a smirk, identical to when Gaara smirked. 

Lee smiled and turned to Gaara asking "Older brother?" Gaara nodded and Lee pet his hair. Gaara took Lee's hand and led him into the house, closing the door behind him. He led Lee to the huge staircase in the middle of the grand opening. Motioning for Lee to walk upstairs, slowly Lee climbed the adobe stairs. Gaara walked through the halls, stopping at a door and opening it, showing his room. Near the door to the right was a small trash can, full of empty Monster energy drinks, Lee smiled. In the middle was a king sized bed, a brown bedside table on either side and a dresser off to the right of the room. On the left was a door that Lee assumed to be Gaara's closet. On the dresser was a picture of a woman and man smiling at a camera in Suna. On the bedside table to the left was a picture Lee recognized very well, it was the picture Lee took of him and Gaara on their first date. Lee felt his heart fill with all kinds of good, mushy emotions. He smiled and walked over to the framed picture, Gaara walked with him, almost jumping out of his skin when he realized where Lee was looking. Lee picked up the picture and looked back at Gaara. Sighing Gaara sat on his bed, trying to explain himself.

"it was a good memory alright?" He said looking at the posts around the bed. 

Lee laughed and looked around the room, on the dresser a picture was tucked into the mirror. As Lee got closer he saw a little-redheaded boy smiling at a camera with a blonde girl about 8 or 9 and a brunette boy on the other side of the boy. Recognizing the boy with the red hair as Gaara Lee assumed the brunette was his brother and the blonde his sister. Lee pointed at the picture and smiled.

"Aw you were so cute," Lee put his finger on the redhead in the picture. Gaara cracked a rare smile.

"What does that mean? Am I not cute anymore?" He joked titling his head. 

Lee gasped and ran over to Gaara, tackling him onto the bed. 

"I would never say that, you are always cute, even when you're angry," Lee said rubbing Gaara's face. Gaara let out a little laugh and put his arms around Lee's neck, kissing his cheek mumbling a thank you. Lee always loved when Gaara got like this, all clingy and affectionate. After laying like that for a while Lee had to pee, Gaara pointed to the door telling him the bathroom was across the hall. Lee groaned getting up and walking out the door. As Lee closed the door he turned his head and there stood a girl with blond hair in small pigtails. She stood there with her mouth slightly open, then she composed herself and cleared her throat. She looked down and walked past Lee, just as Lee was about to walk into the bathroom he noticed a figure on the other side of him, the side the girl had just gone to. He looked over to his right and was met with a cold stare. The man to his right had auburn red hair and an icy cold stare, even though he was shorter than Lee he still made Lee shiver. Lee slowly slipped into the bathroom, huffing out the air he was holding in. He had just met his boyfriend's father presumably. 

     As Lee finished his business in the bathroom and went to open the door to Gaara's room. Before he could turn the knob he heard two voices from inside the room. The voices inside gradually grew louder, a deep voice yelling something like "You killed my wife and this is how you treat me?" Lee's eyes widened. Another voice Lee recognized as Gaara's yelled back "Lee makes me happy! For the first time in my life I'm genuinely happy I'm not gonna let you rip that away!" Lee had heard Gaara yell before but this was laced with real venom. "A monster like you doesn't deserve to be happy, you're worthless," the voice quieted down but the words were rough "you're mother should have taken you with her," Lee stood still as Gaara's dad stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind him. As soon as the man was out of sight Lee ran into the room. On the floor, Gaara sat with his chin resting on his hand, his arm on his knee. Lee ran over to him, hugging his whole body, pushing Gaara's head into his chest. 

"Nobody should  **EVER** talk to you like that again," Lee lifted Gaara's face up by the chin. Now that Gaara's hand wasn't covering his face Lee could see the clear outline of a hand in red across his cheek. Lee felt his blood boil hotter than it ever has.

"I do not like to be rude, but I dislike your father very much," Lee said gently rubbing where Gaara had been struck. 

"He thinks I'm a monster because my mom died giving birth to me," Gaara said his voice softer than Lee had ever heard it.

Lee put his hand on Gaara's head, Gaara let him lead his head back onto his chest. Lee felt his shirt dampen as the other started to cry silently into his chest. Rubbing circles into Gaara's back Lee thought back to the trash can in Gaara's room, and the countless amount of times he'd seen Gaara drinking Monster energy drink. Sighing at the irony of it all, he had to wonder if that's why Gaara drank Monster. To flex on his dad, to prove people loved monsters.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, sorry for the random use of the word flex. I honestly couldn't think of a better word to that situation. Gaara drinks monster to flex on Rasa.


End file.
